


Almost Roma

by thebaldhb



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: Radja几乎和罗马相爱过。





	Almost Roma

1  
同样的一分钟总在每一片记忆写下不同的内容。  
Francesco有时会想起Radja和他们在一起的日子。  
他大概能想起他们第一次交谈，在训练场上，那个新来的比利时人看见他便径直穿过人群向他走来，“嘿。”他打招呼，并咧起一个笑容：“我试过学你踢球，那几脚。”他摆了一个用外脚背向身后弹球的动作。  
那双嘴唇动作时向脸颊聚起的纹路让Francesco心里有点痒，他问：“你学会了吗？”  
“你等着看吧。”夸下海口的人拍了拍罗马队长的大臂，一副很熟稔的样子。  
这是一个风格很冲的青年，Francesco想，倒不是说他的性格，而是他的样子：覆满纹身的皮肤和整理出个形状的眉毛头发，那些在他不高的身材上融合得很好，看起来有点不靠谱，却又同时有点值得相信的意思。  
他不是一个标准意义上的美人，也不是Francesco通常喜欢的类型，但Francesco不得不承认他很迷人：嘴唇，虹膜，他的笑声，扭头看向自己时脖子上的花与皱起的皮肤，球裤边缘卷起来的时候大腿的样子。比利时人很明显的在试图接近他，没几个月他们就搞在了一起。  
Radja在床上完全是个婊子，也有些受虐倾向。Francesco早该想到的：会把自己全身刺满花纹的人没一个不喜欢疼痛。他在背后干他的新队友时会扼住他的脖子，会在他的后颈和肩膀上留下牙印。Radja的腿和臀让他疯狂，它们强壮而性感至极，可以承受他一切的暴力与肖想。  
“我是你的，Francesco，从里到外。”  
Radja被他按着后脑陷进床单里，艰难的吸进空气，声音喑哑。他的肩膀和背微微发抖，这让他背上的黑色翅膀如同活着。Francesco用另一只手揽过他的腰，力量很大，随后便就着这力道干进去，形成了一个统治的图示。  
他们的恋爱是由性主导的，Francesco有时候会想他们是不是做了太多的爱，可能Radja闻起来已经完全是他的味道了，从里到外，像他说的那样。  
有时候Danielle和Radja说话的时候会看向他，Daniele的眼神有点复杂，Francesco不知道他是否察觉。  
Daniele是Francesco最坚定的同伴，最好的副手，任何浪费心力的赛场外的三三四四，他的Dani从来不会卷进一根发丝。  
自从Radja来到球队，他们的关系好像远了一点，又好像没什么改变，他们场外的关系本来就极淡，而训练场和赛场上的投入又没有减少分毫，他们仍会在进球后拥抱和大吼，只是在Radja看不见时Daniele总会皱着眉毛看他。  
Francesco其实不是一个总能理顺所有感情和关系的人，他那时候不知道Dani是讨厌Radja和他们在做的还是与之相反。  
有一次他和Daniele聊天，那大概是2016年年底，他刚有了一些退役的念头。  
“最近不大好过的，感觉什么都有些脱离控制。”  
“中年危机？”Daniele看起来心情不错，挖苦他。  
Francesco笑了，说了个脏字，“你也早就跟我熬成老头了。”  
Daniele要过来打他，他抓住他的手臂，让他最久的队友坐到他身边的位置：“请教问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“我感觉……她最近不太满意我们的关系。”他看着Daniele怔了一下，然后那个有点复杂的表情又回到他的脸上。  
Daniele想了不短的时间，还是轻轻说：“可能你不能‘控制’感情吧。”他停下了，耸了耸肩：“说真的我不知道，Checco，就算是一些你们共识的东西，长久总会造成压抑，可能在一些时间里让出你的控制权吧……和她。”Daniele有点不自然地补上一个阴性的代词。

2  
这一段对话在Daniele的印象里也存在着，他记得那时候红狼队长眉间的沟壑是如何加深，“我会再想想的，谢了Dani。”你能够看出他咽下了一些反驳，并反省自己，Checco从来不是一个复杂的人，人们在看懂他的同时认同且爱他。  
Francesco Totti是一个伟人，这让Daniele痛苦，没人能从他那里拿走东西。  
罗马的伟人给他们说决定退役的那一段时间Radja很低沉，他越来越常来找Daniele打发时间。那时候的Radja比刚来到的时候安静很多，他看起来没有开始时那样有活力而色彩鲜艳了，即使他纹身图案上的颜色一直在增加。  
他们吃饭，打游戏，也看一点电影。有时候Radja会留宿。  
有一天晚上，Daniele吻了Radja。比利时人跨到他身上，他们在沙发上做爱。  
他们就那样在一起了。  
Daniele一直没有问他之前的事情，他让自己忘掉之前觉察和猜测过的所有。  
直到赛季结束，他们的队长在整个罗马的泪水里向一切告别，一线队所有人都站在一起，Radja在Edin旁边，偶尔说上一句话。  
罗马城的狼王用它口音厚重的意大利语说话，一如既往，在那声音发抖时，Radja蹲下身子，用手掩着自己半张面孔。他看起来很不安，想要马上离开但视线没法移开分毫。  
Daniele本应知道他的男友是多么容易就会回到另一个人身边的。

3  
想起这些年时Radja知道自己做了太多错事了。一切都是从他的队长开始，那个姓Totti的男人。他学他踢球，因为他加入罗马，在感受到那个人视线的时候浑身发热，表现得更加不知检点。  
他们刚刚在一起的时候，Radja的世界都是模糊的，似乎有了太多的光，一切太不真实了。他被Francesco的手臂环着，几乎无法动弹。  
“我抱着你的时候手臂上就开出花来了，Francesco。”他嘟囔，无法停止笑。他一直都喜欢叫他的队长的全名。  
他们的性太过契合，Radja喜欢扮凶狠，但在床上会交出所有的控制权，所以没有什么比和头狼做爱更让他欢欣的事情了。  
就这样过了一年多，事情开始变坏，Radja发现自己时常感觉麻木，有时他不想踢球，对一切没有兴趣，而那个罗马人是一切的解决方法。  
这使他开始恐惧。他试着在休息日时离他的伴侣远一些，而这种时候他的脑子里又会只能装下一个人。这种逃离的企图总会以他们做爱为结束，有时他会激怒Francesco，那时候的性是最好的东西，它会让他头脑空白，忘记任何离开的可能。  
那段时间他的脾气越来越差，他不加掩饰地抽烟和酗酒，有时候会迟到训练，和队友或教练争吵。  
Francesco告诉他他会在这个赛季末退役时，Radja崩溃了，感情的反应速度总是快于理智。他理解不了自己。  
有时他半夜在Francesco身边醒过来的时候会发现自己在哭，而他的队长会很温柔地靠近，亲吻他。  
Radja渐渐无法控制自己的情绪，他和Daniele是这时候的事情。他们睡了之后他告诉了Francesco，提出分手。Francesco说好，如果这是你想要的。  
原来DDR可以是一个很甜的人，看不出来但他其实有一手好厨艺。有一次他在煮意面时，挂着围裙那个样子，突然走到Radja身边说：“Ninja，我会照顾好你的。”Radja笑了，去吻他男友带着番茄味道的脸侧的胡须。Radja很喜欢Daniele的胡子，他们真的很漂亮。（说真的他总是觉得留了胡子的Francesco有一点像某一个Adolf。）  
Radja几乎拥有了一段安静生活，他更能回到训练场，保持他希望的平稳情绪。  
但到了赛季末的告别，他的队长说这封信送给说过Totti gol的每一个人。  
Radja不敢去看Daniele，他又想起一切开始的时刻，想起他的心从来都是属于谁。他背叛了救援者，自己跳回泥沼中央。他没法告诉Daniele，直到新赛季开始，Francesco进入了管理层，新的红狼队长提了分手，“心跳很难Radja，但我不想再难过。”而Francesco问他：“我们能回到开始吗。”  
罪恶感和愧疚，Radja拒绝了。他试图在独处里清醒。  
直到17年的圣诞节，他收到一份礼物。  
Patrik Schick，那个新来的捷克男孩向他表白。  
“我好喜欢你。”Patrik对他笑。  
这是个气息都干净的崭新的男孩，在他身边像是所有人都能够相信单纯和重新开始。这是Radja接受的原因，何况他真的是个很漂亮的男孩，带着一些东欧的钢铁的气息。  
“你怎么这么沉。”Patrik抱着他身上Radja的身体，试着挪动他。  
“……这样能买个好价钱。”  
男孩先是笑了，然后停下来，看着Radja的眼睛：“你能不能别老是吓我你要走？”“你能不能在床上的时候少说两句？”  
Patrik做爱的时候总是话很多，问来问去的能把Radja逗笑。  
“你之前的爱人不这样吗？”  
Radja不笑了，他收到很多的吻，但都没能帮他忘掉那些返回的记忆。  
大概是那时候，Radja知道自己是没有办法重新开始的，只要自己人仍留在罗马城。  
Radja小时候就很喜欢罗马这座城市，也许像所有的小男孩一样，他也有过一段沉迷历史故事的日子，对于他，是古罗马。他看连环画，收集画片和做工粗糙的拿着盾牌或长矛的木头士兵。那段巨大而厚重的过去的时间如今只在亚平宁半岛西岸的一隅寄托。他加盟这个红黄色的球队以后终于能够留在这个城市，而每一次他走到桥的尽头重新踏上河岸时，他在高地看到她的全貌时，都会重新感到倾心。他看着建筑上插着的代表罗马的旗子被风吹起。  
而那个人爱罗马爱到把自己变成罗马，像把自己融化了倒进特韦雷，又从雕像和花叶的尖端生长出来。  
Radja想，自己爱他的时候会把一切都弄混，事物间的关联，自己究竟是在爱，在回忆还是在叹气。  
最后的一年Radja在球场上的时候他仍能感觉到Francesco的视线，在看台上，垂下眼睑，用他那种充满内容的沉静表情，看着场地中央的他。他大概知道了很久以前为了皇后的视线在角斗场上流枯血管的战士的感受。Francesco离开了这片草地，从此便再无一秒不存在在这里。  
这是他们这些年关系的最后一块碎片，把所有聚集并理解后，Radja看到出口。  
他没告诉Patrik，赛季结束前他便已经冷淡了他一段时间，他知道捷克男孩在苦恼，而他终于在那份合同上签下名字，并保持着姿势抬头看向摄像机。  
Radja从训练场拿走他所有的东西，和Edin告别。  
这座城市真正在他身后的时候Radja感到轻松，那些仍然活在他身上的过去的时间这才真正离开他，而时间流逝对于他的概念也从成长变成了衰老。

4  
很久以后的Patrik记不得太多那个曾经让他很难过的男人的事情，但有一个画面他一直都忘记不了。  
他们在Radja的住处，那是一个午后，或者早上，他们在性爱后的睡眠里醒来，百叶窗松垮地遮挡，投进房间的条纹状阳光覆盖在Radja胸口和肩膀的文身上，Patrik望着那些重叠发光的波浪。  
“Radja，这是我今生见过最好看的东西。”  
光点被浪尖抛起，被称赞的纹身者调整自己靠在枕头上的身体，低头看了一眼，低声笑了，他伸手用食指的骨节刮了刮同样被阳光绘画的情人的脸颊，年长者看起来因为这触感而悲伤。“你才几岁就说今生，嗯？漂亮的家伙。”他说。  
Patrik记得他当时真的很喜欢这个比利时男人，他害怕他离开他，害怕他真的转会。但他恐惧的事情总会发生。Radja没告诉他就离开了罗马，而且也没因为他的体重而被卖一个好价钱。Radja去了米兰城，仍然留在了意甲。他们偶尔会在赛场上遇到。在那之后Patrik又在罗马踢了两个半赛季，就离开了这个球队和联赛，继续着他的职业生涯。  
这些年以后Patrik再想起来这些事情也不会再感觉到什么了，大概时间的作用，便是如此这样。

la fine  
20/10/2018


End file.
